valikorliafandomcom-20200214-history
Air
Category:Magic Air magic is magic that deals with air and the things in it, such as clouds and weather. The Air pool includes the weather pool which used to be a subpool. Air magic is multipurpose and its uses include retrieving normally out of reach objects, increasing one's speed, sending messages and a multitude of other things. Air Call the Wind Simple, Sustained Concetration Required, 1 turn Cooldown By drawing outspread arms inward, pausing the wrists mere inches before the chest, the Mage may call purest elemental air to manifest about him in a slowly rotating, ten foot sphere centered on the mage. This air reflects the current temperature and is fully breathable. Further, the sphere remains so long as he focuses on maintaining it.This spell serves as the introductory action to most other simple manifestations. Rank II: The diameter increases to 20 feet. Zephyr's Touch Simple, 1 Turn The gestures required to manifest this spell are much the same as Call the Wind, as in both the mage begins by drawing elemental air between his hands; however, instead of allowing it to rapidly grow and encompass him, the mage hurls it at a foe or other target. Upon doing so, a great gust of wind follows the ball's would be tragejectory. The force is such that objects weighing less than 100 pounds are blown back rapidly. Range/Max displacement:20 feet. Dust Devil Simple, Sustained Concetration Required, 2 Turns The gestures required to manifest this spell are much the same as Call the Wind, as in both the mage begins by drawing elemental air between his hands; however, instead of allowing it to rapidly grow and encompass him, the mage hurls it at the floor. Provided the mage is standing on something releatively loose (sand, dirt, water, etc.) a cyclone forms around him, gathering the loose material about him in its winds. At the end of the turn, the cyclone rapidly expands outward, throwing up a cloud of the loose matter. This serves as a veil for his actions, and persists for 2 turns after forming. Featherfall Simple, 1 turn Cooldown or 2 turns Casting The gestures required to manifest this spell are much the same as Call the Wind, as in both the mage begins by drawing elemental air between his hands; however, instead of allowing it to rapidly grow and encompass him, the mage hurls it at towards the ground. A cyclone springs to life Rapidly growing in height until it meets the mage (or whomever it is targeted beneath). From there, it slows the fall to such a point (at a proportional to the remaining distance) that the landing is soft and undamaging. A mage may opt to target the spell at a person already on the ground. If he does so, a cyclone again springs to life, however, in stead of slowing a non-existant fall it hurls the target upwards a distance of five feet. This secondary effect requires two turns of casting rather than the normal cooldown. Catch the Wind Complex, 2-3 turns A practioner of Wind must learn to bend the resistant and wayward nature of his element to his will and aid. Over the course of two turns (which must be spent running), the mage shifts the rush of oncoming air up and around him, adding to his overland speed and horizontal jumping distance. Under normal circumstances this manifests as a doubling; however, in extremely windy conditions this may manifest with an increased effect. In airless conditions, the spell has no effect unless accompanied by a Call the Wind effect, raising its casting time to 3 turns. It needs to be noted that, beyond appearing to run extremely fast, there are no outwardly supernatural effects. This effect lasts for thirty minutes or until the mage stops running. Rank II: The Mage further learns to bend air to his will, and may now cause additional gusts to force him along, tripling his overland speed and horizontal jump. (Or adding and additional x1 in above average situations) Windsung Messenger Complex, One Turn Cooldown The mage may cast Windsung Messenger to encode her words into the air itself. To begin the spell, he must first go through the very same motions as Call the Wind. In lieu of allowing it to engulf her, however, the mage inhales the growing sphere. She then speaks the words (whether in a whisper or dramatically appropriate shout) and the message flies to its intended audience, whatever the distance. However, only the intended audience hear it, and the audience must be within hearing distance of each other. Rank II: This spell may be cast in a single turn. Weather Mist Shroud Cast Time: 2 Turns, Simple Spell The mage motions upward and downward, raising a shroud of mist over the area. The mist is thick and will obscure almost all sight. Those who rely on other senses will remain mostly unaffected. The maximum size of the shroud is about five feet by five feet. Rank II: The mists become thicker and can now extend to twice their normal size. The extreme moisture will impair most fire magic attempted in the area. Cloud Artisan Cooldown time: 1 turn, Simple Spell The mage looks up, raising their hands to the clouds. They can cause the clouds to change shape, thicken, etc. They can not create new clouds. Rank II: The Artisan can now create clouds from nothing, save in arid climates. Note that clouds still can not descend to ground level. Call of the Clouds Cast Time: 3 Turns, Complex Spell The mage motions toward a clump of clouds, calling them down to their side. At the end of the casting, the mage can have a 3x3 patch of thick cloud surrounding them. Bits of the cloud can be moved around, and will obscure the sight of anyone it covers. Rank II: The Caller may now summon a 4x4 patch of clouds in two turns rather than three.